Jaque Mate
by C.Cerise
Summary: Kirishima y Bakugou han hecho una puesta y quién pierda será el esclavo del ganador pero Kirishima no está dispuesto a perder y para eso jugará sucio utilizando la mayor debilidad de su amigo ¿Logrará ganar?


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, las manos le tiemblan al igual que su voz cuando habla, si acaso ríe cierra los ojos y su risa se mezcla con la masculina. Unos pocos metros alejados de aquella escena tan romántica él mueve la pieza de ajedrez chasqueando la lengua como alguien enojado por haber hecho una mala jugada, se comió a un peón de su contrincante pero él se comió su caballo lo cual es mucho peor. La risa de ella sube de volumen como si se estuviera burlando de su mala estrategia y eso solo lo irrita más.

— Uraraka ¿Quieres un poco más?

— Mnh… ¡De acuerdo! Quiero más

— Abre la boca y di aaah

— ¿Eh?

— Vamos, vamos, solo hazlo… Di aaah Urarakaaaaah

Suena como una escena de amor, dos románticos amantes dándose de comer en la boca y él vuelve a chasquear la lengua enojado, irritado, apunto de explotar por la absurda situación. Se ríe. Bajito para que nadie lo pueda escuchar burlarse.

— Dime Uraraka ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

— ¡¿Eh?! Bueno… esto…

Esta nerviosa, mirando de reojo a quién le debe estar robando el sueño por las noches. Él finge que no escucho esa pregunta cuando se come a la torre de su contrincante, pero sus ojos lo traicionan y cuando la pieza cae junto a las otras recolectadas la mira para ver qué hace y esa mirada le cuesta su último alfil en el tablero y entonces se da cuenta que está a punto de perder el juego.

— Escuche que un chico de la clase B se te confeso ¿Es cierto?

 _— Jaque_

— No, no, no. No es así, él solamente me ha pedido mi ayuda por mi peculiaridad

— ¿Eso quiere decir que van a salir?

 _— Jaque_

— Bueno, técnicamente sí, mañana tengo que ir junto con él hasta el negocio de su familia para ayudarlo y luego puede que vayamos por algo para comer, en agradecimiento a dicho

— Me parece que él está interesado en ti y no solo por tu peculiaridad ¿Qué harás si te pide salir? ¿Aceptarías?

— Bueno…

— Eres una chica linda Uraraka y estás soltera, por qué lo estás ¿Cierto? ¿Aún sigues soltera?

— Eh, sí, sí. No estoy saliendo con nadie pero…

 _— Jaque_

— Uraraka ¿Alguna vez has sido besada?

— ¡Eeeeh!

— Oh, así que Uraraka aún no has besado a nadie ¡Es tu oportunidad! Mañana con este chico…

— ¡¿Quieres cerrar tu puta boca Kirishima?! —Bakugou explotó al tiempo en que se paraba de la silla, movió a su Rey de sitio y luego se acercó a donde él estaba con la Ochako, ni siquiera le permitió hablar, tan solo se la llevó tan rápido como pudo.

Uraraka tenía sus mejillas aún más ruborizada que antes mientras era arrastrada por la mano de Bakugou fuera del comedor, la puerta se cerró tras de ella con un fuerte portazo y su espalda chocó contra la madera haciendo que cerrara los ojos por el ligero dolor que le recorrió en la espina dorsal, pero ese dolor fue olvidado de inmediato cuando sintió los agresivos y posesivos labios del rubio en los suyos.

No le permitió alejarse, no la libero del agarre que impuso con su cuerpo para dejarla entre la puerta y el masculino cuerpo de él sintiendo hasta el último centímetro de su musculatura contra su suave piel mientras era besada con agresividad arrebatándole el aliento y el corazón.

— No tienes permitido besar a nadie más que no sea yo ¿Estamos claros Ochako? —Era una voz dominante y enojada la que empleaba tan cerca de sus labios Bakugou— Contesta maldita sea

Parecía frustrado, estaba frustrado probablemente pero ella tenía la garganta seca, el corazón demasiado acelerado y su respiración errática impidiendo que contestará con coherencia por lo que hizo lo único que le pareció lo más cercano a una respuesta y lo besó intentando la misma agresividad, aferrando sus manos al cuello de él y siendo tan posesiva como él o incluso más.

 ** _— Jaque mate Bakugou._**

La voz de Kirishima fue alta y clara, desde ahora y por una semana entera Bakugou sería su esclavo y todo gracias a Uraraka.

Una vez había escuchado que en el amor todo valía, bueno, en el ajedrez también podía usar ese dicho ¿No?

* * *

Probablemente me quedará un poco OOC, pero me voy a excusar diciendo que hace tiempo no escribía algo y está es mi primera vez pasando mis escritos a la plataforma de fanfiction

¿Qué les ha parecido la jugada de Kirishima contra Bakugou? Siento que a quedado bien, no lo se, ustedes díganme, por otro lado amo esta combinación de Kacchako con Kirishima de por medio, estaré subiendo más historias Kacchaco muy pronto.

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
